


The Only Parent They Ever Known

by UnknownUncut



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I'm not sure how to tag this, Philza and Technoblade are only mention at this point in time, Unless I don't write any more of this, i don't even know why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Growing tired of the house that Phil and Techno left Wilbur in, Wilbur pack up and left the house with Tommy and Fundy in tow. Though he never thought leaving their once peaceful home would lead him into leading a revolution.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 50
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	The Only Parent They Ever Known

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have no idea why I wrote this. I have other stories that I should be working on but took a break to write something a bit different. I do have more chapters but I don't know about continue. I'll see if people enjoy this or not first. Hopefully you enjoy!
> 
> Summary for chapter: Three times Wilbur thought of leaving and the one time he did.

The thought of leaving first popped into Wilbur’s head when he checked the mail. It’s a normal Monday morning with the chill of winter settling into the world. Normally, Wilbur would still be inside and curled up on the couch with his brother and son until late afternoon but an important package is coming today.

Two stacks of Emeralds, a stack of iron, and ten diamonds.

Mostly money to buy food and clothes, plus whatever else they need to survive the winter months until Phil comes home. Wilbur have been saving a few emeralds in a box in his closet just in case Phil couldn’t send them enough for the next two months, though it won’t last long that’s for sure.

“Fundy and I are going to make breakfast!” Tommy shouts from the window, smiling and giving a wave. “Stew for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.”

Wilbur didn’t let Tommy see the frown and worry on his face. He gives him a thumbs up before continuing to wait. They really need that money to get more food; now having to dig into the emergency food supply since Wilbur couldn’t buy anything.

The wintry morning turn to a warm afternoon which lead into a snowy night.

No package came…

Fundy came outside and gently takes Wilbur by the arm and pulls him inside. Neither understood why Wilbur was waiting, only being children. Tommy barely remembers Techno and Phil, only having distance memories that were quickly replaced by Wilbur and everything he done. Fundy never met them and Wilbur not sure if he wants him to or not.

Wilbur sent the boys off to bed while getting the box out of the closet. Only thirty-two emeralds are stored away which isn’t enough to feed three people, let alone one. Luckily during the spring and summer, they can tend to the farm and have food to eat and to sell but the winter months are harder.

The farmhouse stands close to the north and the ocean not that much farther. Wilbur was told that the Antarctic Empire isn’t that much farther from there but he was told never to go there. Never given a reason just a few stern words from his father and a look from his brother.

Thirty-two emeralds. They won’t survive the winter with this and there aren’t many options for them. Though leaving might be useful.

Wilbur shakes his head and forcefully push the thought of leaving away. Phil probably forget and hopefully be sending the emeralds soon. In the meantime, Wilbur just have to work out a plan for the month.

…

The second time the thought of the leaving popped in his head was when a blizzard hit them without any warning. No warmth was left inside the house and Wilbur barely have the will to help with the blanket fort that Tommy and Fundy have built.

The two looks so proud of themselves when they present their creation to Wilbur while the blizzard rages outside. Wilbur reheated the stew from two nights ago and brought the bowls into the fort, allowing the two to snuggle close into his sides while they ate their stew. Wilbur didn’t eat again that night.

Tommy and Fundy must be taken care of before Wilbur could even think of himself. It felt wrong. No, it is wrong. Two children shouldn’t be left in a house without warmth and food while Phil and Techno are gods no-where. Wilbur shouldn’t be half starving himself just to make sure these two kids are fed and happy.

His thoughts slows as soft snores fill the air. Tommy have thrown a blanket over the three before curling up into Wilbur’s side. Fundy is the same but sleeping more like a fox that he seen in a book that Wilbur read to them once.

The blizzard continue to rage outside their door, taking any warmth that the house been holding in. However, Wilbur barely notice as he allows himself to drift off to sleep for the first time in…awhile.

Leaving slides off the table and went tumbling to the floor.

…

The third time that leaving was on Wilbur’s mind wasn’t even at the forefront. The storm have settled so the three decided to head out and get some wood just in case another surprise storm comes out of nowhere.

Fundy rides in the sled while Tommy is happily pulling it as Wilbur lead the way. The boys were joking about moths and oranges not that Wilbur was paying that much attention to their words.

“Do you think we can get a tree this year?” Tommy ask, quiet and withdrawn. A far cry from the child speaking just a moment before. “I mean Phil should be coming home and might want to celebrate…?”

Wilbur looks down at the two boys.

Fundy has a frown on his face, finally figuring out how to shift between his two forms, and has no clue who the two are talking about.

Tommy has his head down and watching his feet. His hat slipping slightly off his head and his too big of a jacket makes the thirteen year old look smaller than he should be.

He stops Tommy and kneels down into the snow, ignoring the snow as it slowly freeze his exposed knee. “We can get a tree if you two want but…” Wilbur sighs and place his hands on Tommy’s shoulders. No, the sadness is far too hard to deal with right now. “How about you be a big man and help Fundy find _the_ perfect tree.”

That caught Tommy’s attention, who nods excitedly. Wilbur laughs lightly as he quickly fix Tommy’s hat and kiss Fundy’s forehead before sending the two kids on their way. It’s nice just to watch his boys enjoy their day.

His boys?

Shaking his head, Wilbur grab the rope of the sled and continue his way into the forest.

An hour passed with Wilbur cutting down trees and taking breaks in between. Not eating and sleeping really doesn’t help with the task but Wilbur chose to ignore it for now. Forcing himself back to his feet, his vision swims and black dots dance at the edge.

Something cold brush against his back but the world won’t stop turning and the ringing grew later. It’s like a disc that’s been stretched and the needle keeps hitting it over and over and over again.

“–Bur!?”

Wilbur felt fur against his chest while cold hands settle on his face. The voices were panicky speaking to one another but it sounds more like music notes without a conductor to lead them.

“Dad…?” a small note enter the frame. Scared and soft compared to the loud and brash notes before. “Can – Hello?”

Blinking slowly, the blackness disappeared as their dance finished and the ringing fades into the background. Wilbur’s eyes match the worriedness of Tommy’s, who still kept his hands on Wilbur’s face.

“I’m fine just slipped.” Wilbur got both kids to back off but it’s clear that they aren’t going to drop this anytime soon. Why did they have to be so stubborn? “You guys found your tree?”

With that, the three drop the matter and went back to work. Even when they got home. Even when the small tree was set up and was decorated in paper stars. Even when the three are curled up on the floor by the fireplace, they never spoke of what happened out there in the woods.

They never spoke of the fear between his boys. Wilbur felt guilty for feeling grateful. He doesn’t want to explain to the boys why he fall nor why he didn’t eat with them at dinner anymore…or why he sits outside and wait for a package that will never arrive.

Thirty-two emeralds would be enough.

…

The last time Wilbur thought of leaving was when he woke up in his own room. The room dark and cold with the echo of laughter and warmth being laced throughout the house. Old memories play before Wilbur of a time before Tommy and Fundy, before Phil and Techno disappeared.

A distance memory of when Techno and Wilbur first came to live with Phil. Fear and regret hanged between the siblings but it seems to disappear when Phil smiled at them. Whispers of how proud he was of the two…whispers of broken promises. A time when Wilbur would play music for the whole world to hear and his father and brother would sit close and listen, his world.

But that just that, was it? A distance memory for a dark and cold room.

Wilbur wipes the tears away. He can’t stay here anymore. Not with the cold and lack of food. Not when his boys need him and a home that wasn’t actually theirs.

Thirty-two emeralds sit in the closet next to an old picture of Phil, Wilbur, and Techno. It would be enough to get them out and somewhere else, somewhere warmer, somewhere that they can rebuild. His boys need a place to grow and learn without the fear of no warmth or not having enough food to carry them into the next day.

Without the fear of losing Wilbur.

Wilbur force himself to sit up. His arms felt sore and heavy as he swings his legs over the edge. He almost went tumbling to the floor if he didn’t catch himself at the last second. Standing, Wilbur went over to his closet and grab the box.

With a shaky breath, Wilbur set the box onto the bed before grabbing his bag and starts filling it with what he believes he needs. Mostly clothes and a few blankets. By the end, he carefully pack the box into his bag before leaving it on the bed.

There’s going to be no easy way to bring up the topic of leaving. Tommy and Fundy never left the house other than going into the forest. They never been to town because Phil warn Wilbur about going, something about people and punishments. He’s not sure but he was too afraid to rebel.

However when he open his door, his boys are already awake with their own packed bags. It appears that the three of them had the same idea. Fundy holding Tommy’s hand as they await for Wilbur, who only took a moment to throw his boots on and grab his own bag.

He can’t remember if he even looked back at the house. He can’t remember if his boys did either. What he did remember was the fear and guilt came from leaving but the want for a better future for his boys kept him going into the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes. I try to catch them as best as I can but sometimes a few slip through without me noticing.
> 
> Anyways have a nice day/night!


End file.
